Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo: A Blast From the Past
by TsukiSpirit
Summary: The scouts have stumbbled upon a small cafe. What does this mean?
1. Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo: Chapter 1

Hey People, TsukiSpirit here, I DON'T own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. But ALL other Characters in this are mine. So please if you want to use them E- mail me first. Ok enough with my rambbling, ON with the story please R&R.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The salty sea wind pounded the coast of Japan along one of its many beaches tourists and locals alike all watched as large gray clouds rolled over the sea. Some of them packed up and left as soon as they saw them, others just ignored them. On up the beach were a row of restaurants. Some advertised having the best pizza in the world, others offered more sophisticated dinning. The very last one in the row didn't look like a restaurant at all but a run down building that had been abandoned and boarded up. Various posters and other advertising had been put up in different places. The only thing that distinguished it as a restaurant was it's name "Impressions." in rainbow of colors.  
  
Inside two girls sat on a large polished oak bar and stared past the many tables and booths at the small TV in the far corner. It show the weather man saying that a big storm was fixing to hit the area in about 20 minutes. Both girls glanced at each other then got off the bar and started setting up for the flood of customers that would surely arrive.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the large front doors flew open as a large crowd of people rushed into the restaurant. Some of the lucky ones were able to get a place at the bar. The two girls at the bar smiled at the customers and themselves. "Finally," they both thought, "customers." In the horde of people five stood out among them. Mina Anio, Trista Meioh, Lita Kino, Michelle Kaioh, and Amara Tenho stood there soaking wet.  
  
Sighing, Trista started to pull her hair back up in a presentable bun. " I told you we should have left an hour before it started." said Trista absently.  
  
"Well how was I to know it would hit this quick." replied Michelle slightly annoyed.  
  
"Come on you guys," said Mina ringing out her hair. "it's not that big a deal." Lita nodded silently in agreement ringing out her beach towel water splashed on the floor. Amara sighed after a moment and started pushed her way through the crowd. Some of the people turned their heads in annoyance but immediately moved aside and bowed slightly when they realized who it was. The other girls followed smiling at the people they passed.  
  
Finding a window seat they all sat down. Two minutes later, a strawberry blonde stood in front of the table. "Hello," said the blonde cheerfully. "My name is Lauren, I`ll be your server today. Can I get any of you something to drink?"  
  
Mina started at the girl a moment. "She looks a lot like my Clista." thought Mina absently "I`ll have a coke please." said Mina out loud.  
  
Lita sat there a moment thinking as she pulled her hair back up in a ponytail. "I`ll have the same please." answered Lita smiling. Lauren nodded and wrote down their orders. Then turned toward Trista, Amara, and Michelle.  
  
"Do you serve wine here?" asked Michelle as she pulled a large beach bag onto the table in front of her. Lauren nodded. "then I`ll have a glass of red wine please." stated Michelle as she started to dig in it for a hair brush.  
  
"I`ll have some green tea straight please." answered Tristsa staring out the window lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Amara stretched then answered, " I`ll have a regular, tall latte with cream." Lauren nodded again and wrote down the rest of the orders.  
  
"all right, so we have 2 cokes, one straight green tea, one red wine, and one tall regular latte with cream." said Lauren repeating the order. "am I right?" The girls nodded. "I`ll be right back with your drinks."  
  
After Lauren had walked off, the girls started to look around the restaurant as thunder rumbled outside.  
  
The walls and ceiling all had something on them. The far back wall had the Sol system with all the known planets labeled. The wall to the right of that had the picture of a meadow with all the flowers known to man painted on it and a small castle in the background. The opposite wall had what appeared to be light shooting from different places and forming various shapes. The final wall behind the bar had a painting of 5 girls dressed in leather smiling. Glancing up they saw the ceiling had loads of glow in the dark stars and crystals hanging from it.  
  
A clink brought them back to reality. Lauren stood there a moment before passing out the drinks. "Coke, tea, wine, and latte w/ cream." stated Lauren setting them in front of the right person. "have you decided on what you would like to order?" asked Lauren taking out her pad and purple pen.  
  
"We've never been here before." said Lita drinking some of her coke.  
  
"What do you have?" asked Amara stirring her latte.  
  
Lauren thought a moment then spoke. "We mainly specialize in American cuisine, but we can do almost any-" Lauren was stopped mid-word by a yell.  
  
"Alexandria Zvette Tims, get back here!" yelled a voice loud enough that made them all slightly wince. Turning their heads to look toward the bar, they saw a streak of black cloth, bleach blonde, and green.  
  
"Will you please excuse me a moment." stated Lauren putting her pad and pen down.  
  
"Sure." said Mina finishing her coke. Lauren nodded a thanks then ran off to try and catch the streak known as Alexandria.  
  
Looking behind them, Trista, Lita, and Mina saw the scorce of the yell. A girl with dirty blonde hair and glass stood in the doorway her hands on her hips. "goddess Selene, help me." mumbled the girl before walking back into the kitchen. Turning back around to face Amara and Michelle they heard a very squeaky "No!". Looking past them, they saw a tall brunette,who strongly resembled Lita and her daughter Amanda, holding a very unhappy Alexandria, and Lauren trying to get the large green bowl away from her. The sight was very hilarious.  
  
Sighing, a platinum blonde walked closer to them from behind the bar. "Hey Alex," said the girl. "isn't that Emme in the corner booth right behind you?" Alex immediately let go of the bowl and started looking around frantically.  
  
"Thanks Kenzi," said Lauren walking back to the kitchen. The blonde just smiled and turned back to the customers at the bar.  
  
Crystal Palace  
  
"Amanda Kino, come back here!" yelled a soaking wet Rini as she ran down one of the many crystal corridors after her bodyguard. Amanda laughed as she turned one of the many corners and ran into what felt like a brick wall. Looking up Amanda's face frowned as she folded her arms across her chest, and glared up at who it was. Simba, Rini's other bodyguard, smirked down at her. (A.N. Simba is another cat from the planet Mau. Right now he's in human form.) "Simba get out of my way." said Amanda annoyed.  
  
Simba just continued to smirk and glare down at her. "I believe your the one who ran into me, not the other way around." stated Simba smiling as he heard Rini's footsteps getting closer. "so, why should I move."  
  
"Because I said so." said Amanda staying where she was not hearing the footsteps getting closer to her. 


	2. Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo: A Blast From ...

Chapter Two  
  
Impressions  
  
Now that that little deal was over with and the green bowl containing whatever was in it was returned, Lauren walked back over to the table. Picking her pen and pad again she looked at them. "Sorry about that usually we're able to keep Alex out of the kitchen but this time she got past us." said Lauren apologizing. "That's quite all right." said Michelle smiling at the girl. "Have you decided on what you would like to eat now? or do you still need a few minutes." she asked glancing back at the kitchen door to make sure Alex wasn't trying to sneak into the kitchen again. "I have," said Lita turning her head to the girl. "I`ll have a cheeseburger with fries please." "I`ll have some curry with lamb and a small salad with oil and vinegar." answered Mina starring at the girl a moment longer. "OK." said Lauren turning her head to the other three. "I`ll have a medium grilled chicken salad with a side of French dressing." replied Amara. "I`ll have sashimi with white rice please. " said Michelle setting her bag down off the table. "what kinds of vegetables?" asked Lauren as she finished writing down the two orders. Michelle thought a moment, "carrots and avocado." she replied. Lauren nodded and wrote that down " and for you." said Lauren looking over at Trista. Trista turned her head and looked at Lauren with a slight smile. "I`ll have some Sui Mono soup please." said Trista before turning her eyes back to the window. "Can we get some more coke too please." asked Lita setting her glass beside Mina's. Lauren nodded, " Sure, so we have a cheeseburger with fries, curry w/lamb a/ a small salad with oil and vinegar, a medium chicken salad w/ French grilled, Sashimi w/ white rice, and a bowl of Sui Mono soup." said Lauren reading the orders back to them again the girls nodded. Lauren nodded and smiled as well , then walked off to place their orders.  
  
Seeing Lauren walk out of earshot, Mina spoke " She looks a lot like Clista doesn't she." her eyes scanning the table out of habit. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"And what about the other three girls they resemble our nieces strongly as well." said Michelle. They again nodded in agreement.  
  
Trista sighed a moment, then mumbled, "They're back." The rest of the table turned at looked at her.  
  
All of them whispered "Who's back?" Trista smiled but frowned at the same time. "You'll know soon enough."  
  
The girls just sweat dropped and sighed. 


	3. Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo: A Blast From ...

Chapter Three  
Crystal Palace.  
  
Amanda continued to argue with Simba about why he still hadn't moved out of her way.  
  
"Simba I said move now move. I order you as the princess of Jupiter." said Amanda smiling because no one could really refuse the order of a princess (unless they were some form of relation or a really good friend). Simba narrowed his eyes and smiled his infamous grin.  
  
"I think you should be the one moving, your highness." "And why is that Sim-" Amanda stopped mid-word when she heard heavy breathing behind her. Turning her head very slowly she look behind her.  
  
Rini stood less then 2 feet away from her. Her hair was a mess and her gown soaked. Amanda gulped slightly then she noticed Rini's aura starting to go from a light pink to red. Rini`s eyes narrowed and she gave an evil grin. "Kino," she said her voice low.  
  
Amanda's brain was going "Oh damn,I'm in trouble," "Yes Rini." said Amanda slowly turning around.  
  
"Run and Pray." was all Rini said before she started running after Amanda again.  
  
Amanda run past Simba. "Simba,if I live I swear by Zeus I`ll kill you."  
  
Simba's laugh echoed off the walls "If you do then you`ll have Diana to deal with."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity had just left the conference room. when suddenly she saw a blur of black and pink. Sighing a moment she turned around so she was facing the direction of the blur. "Katherine, Serenity, I command you to halt." Queen Serenity's voice boomed off the walls making both girls stop dead in their tracks. Serenity slowly made her way toward them. Her heels clicking the only sound in the hall. 


	4. Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo: A Blast From ...

Chapter Four  
  
Impressions  
  
"You do have a point Mina," said Lita softly as she motioned to the other side of restaurant to the other waitress. A tall brunette that could have been Lita's twin. "she resembles Amanda and myself very strongly. It's almost scary."  
  
The others glanced the direction Lita had motioned and nodded in silent agreement.  
  
The brunette walked around the different tables refilling people's drinks and taking their orders. Finishing with one of the other costumers, the girl walked to the kitchen door. Opening it smells of cakes, pies, and other foods drifted into the restaurant, the girl yelled through the open door "Hey Terri, how are those pies and cakes coming? The customers are getting frustrated at table 32."  
  
The voice in the kitchen yelled back over the sounds coming from the kitchen. "I just finished my chocolate chess, key lime, and pecan pie. Ask them if they can wait a few more minutes the pies need to cool down for a minute."  
  
"OK." said the girl and started to close the door. "Oh Kat," called Terri before the door shut all the way. "Yeah." answered Kat back sighing a moment "what is it?" "Keep an eye on Alex she nearly got my mix." said Terri as she turned off the mixer. "Will do." answered Kat as she shut the door and went back to her tables.  
  
Crystal Palace  
  
Neo Queen Serenity's heels were the only sound in the hallway as she made her way toward the two girls. Stopping about a foot away from them. Then she asked a question as old as time itself. "Who started it?" her voice calm to the untrained listener but to the two girls it spoke volumes.  
  
Amanda and Serenity looked at each then pointed "She did." they both said in unison. "Me?!?" they echoed each other again.  
  
"How could I have started it," said Rini her face flaming "your the one that set up the bucket in the north guest room!"  
  
"Well if you hadn't pissed me off last night by running off. I wouldn't have." replied Amanda her arms over her chest.  
  
"Shut up." said Rini also crossing her arms over her chest. "You." answered Amanda starring at Rini. "You." replied Rini starring back. So this continued until Neo Queen Serenity couldn't stand it. "Silence! both of you". Serenity voice well above it's normal tone. Both girls stopped and glanced over at her. Their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Both of you come with me, we will see what your Fathers say about this." said Serenity turning on her heel and walking down the hall. The girls followed silently both reciting the lecture that was sure to be given to each of them. 


	5. Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo: A Blast From ...

Chapter Five  
  
Crystal Palace  
  
Neo Queen Serenity silently made her way to one of the many studies in the palace.  
  
The girls followed silently as well their heads bowed.  
  
Serenity stopped at a pair of massive ash doors.  
  
Standing there a moment to calm herself down she pushed the doors opened and walked in the girls right at her heels.  
  
"Edymion, Nephlite," called Serenity making her voice sound normal. Both men looked up and nodded their heads. "you need to come have a talk with your daughters on their behavior."  
  
The men stood up and walked to Serenity, looking past her they stared at their daughters. Amanda glanced up at her father then right back down again.  
  
He had that look at said "I`ll let your mother handle this." Amanda frowned as if he had actually said it. Edymoin frowned as well Rini's hair was messed up and so was her dress it looked like she had went swimming in the pool without changing first.  
  
"Ladies," said Edymion calm but stern. Both of them looked up. "which one of you started it."  
  
The girls again looked at each other and pointed at the other.  
  
"She did." they both replied. Serenity just sighed.  
  
"Here we go again." thought Sereinty sadly. 


End file.
